Café y arándanos
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Gracias a la lluvia, ambos se volvieron a encontrar en una cafetería. Este fic participa en el reto "Todo sobre el azar" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el reto "Todo sobre el azar" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación_**

* * *

 **Personajes, tercera generación: Scorpius Malfoy.**

* * *

Normalmente a esa hora aquella cafetería no estaba muy llena de gente. Sin embargo debido a la lluvia torrencial que había empezado a caer de repente, la gente tuvo que irse a refugiarse a los lugares más cercanos, y aquella cafetería era uno de ellos.

—Hoy está más lleno de lo normal —suspiró uno de los empleados, de cabello rubio platino y ojos grises, dejando la bandeja de metal que llevaba sobre el mostrador.

—No podemos hacer nada si se pone a llover de repente, Scorpius —replicó la chica que se encontraba detrás de la caja registradora mientras sonreía y cobraba a los clientes—. Apresúrate y ve a atender a la mesa cuatro.

Scorpius asintió mientras sacaba un pequeño bloc de notas y un bolígrafo de su camisa y se dirigía a la mesa que estaba ocupada por un solo hombre que se entretenía leyendo el periódico.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenido al _Knite_.* ¿Sabe que va a tomar, señor? —dijo Scorpius cuando llegó a la altura de la mesa cuatro.

—Eh... sí —respondió el nombre, doblando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado—. Una taza de café con lecho y un trozo de tarta de arándanos.

Scorpius, que estaba anotando el pedido, frunció el ceño al reconocer aquella voz. Levantó la mirada del bloc de notas y miró al cliente. Sus ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer aquellos ojos verdes.

—¿Albus? —dejó escapar con un tono sorprendido. El hombre también lo miraba con una mezcla de reconocimiento y sorpresa.

—¿Scorpius? ¿Scorpius Malfoy? —preguntó Albus Potter con voz sorprendida. Poco segundos después sonrió con alegría—. ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¡No nos veíamos desde hace ya casi cinco años, después de...

—Después de la graduación —asintió Scorpius mientras sonreía como Albus.

—¿Trabajas aquí? —preguntó Albus después de unos segundos—. ¿Por qué?

—Por una apuesta con mi primo —respondió Scorpius con sencillez—. Según él yo no sería capaz de sobrevivir en el mundo muggle solo. Así que acepte la apuesta y aquí me tienes. Bueno, voy a traerte lo que has pedido.

Scorpius ya había empezado a alejarse cuando Albus le llamó.

—Scor. ¿A que hora sales? No me importa esperar y así podemos hablar, ¿no te parece?

—Salgo en dos horas, Albus —respondió Scorpius.

 _¿A que ha venido lo de Scor?_ pensó el rubio.

—Ah... pues creo que después pediré algo más —replicó Albus con una sonrisa torcida.

Scorpius también sonrió y a los pocos minutos una humeante taza de café y un pedazo de tarta de arándanos estaba delante de Albus. Despidiéndose, Scorpius siguió recogiendo y llevando los pedidos a las mesas. Pero a decir verdad su mente estaba puesta sobre Albus.

Y es normal que no pudiese dejar de pensar en él teniendo en cuenta de que Albus Potter había sido el primer y único amor de Scorpius en lo que llevaba de vida. Habiendo compartido curso y casa en Hogwarts, él y Albus se habían hecho buenos amigos y con el tiempo el rubio se había ido fijando en el segundo de los Potter Weasley. A pesar del tiempo que pasaban juntos, Scorpius no le había dicho nada acerca de sus sentimientos y, al final, se habían acabado graduando sin que Scorpius pudiese decirle nada a Albus.

Durante las dos siguientes horas, mientras Scorpius trabajaba, Albus se mantenía en su sitio leyendo el periódico. Finalmente Scorpius terminó su turno y, tras cambiarse de ropa, fue a donde estaba Albus.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó en cuanto lo vio acercarse.

—Justo ahora —confirmó Scorpius.

Albus asintió y se terminó lo poco de tarta de arándanos y de café que le quedaba (ya iba por la tercera ración) y juntos abandonaron el local.

—¿Cómo es que estabas por aquí hoy? —preguntó Scorpius cuando los dos se habían alejado un poco de la cafetería.

—Ha sido casualidad —respondió Albus—. Tenía una entrevista de trabajo aquí cerca y he decidido pasarme por allí. ¡No veas que sorpresa al verte!

—Yo también me he sorprendido al verte —reconoció Scorpius mientras reía con Albus.

Durante unos minutos ambos fueron caminando por la calle mientras hablaban de sus cosas.

—Bueno, yo me voy por aquí —dijo Albus señalando con la cabeza la calle que estaba detrás de él.

—Ya... Oye, Albus —el moreno lo miró con curiosidad—. Una compañera de trabajo me ha dado un par de entradas para el cine. Y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo...

—¿Cómo una cita? De acuerdo.

—Perfecto. El sábado, a las siete, en la cafetería.

—Ahí estaré —le aseguro Albus. Entonces, antes de que Scorpius pudiese reaccionar, Albus se acercó a él y presionó sus labios sobre los suyos brevemente—. Hasta el sábado.

Y con un chasquido Albus desapareció, dejando a Scorpius solo en la calle con un sabor a café y arándanos sobre sus labios.

* * *

 ***: Combinación de las palabras inglesas Knight (caballero) y white (blanco). El nombre del establecimiento se podría traducir como "caballero blanco".**

* * *

 **796** palabras en total.

* * *

 **Hola gente.**

 **Sinceramente este fic no ha salido como quería. Me hubiese gustado añadirle más cosas, pero como el límite de palabras estaba en las 1000 palabras no me podía pasar.**

 **Así que espero que al menos os haya resultado interesante.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
